I Let You Go
by Hanida619
Summary: "aku merelakanmu pergi, tetapi bukan berarti aku melepaskan cintaku untukmu" cerita pendek tentang kisah sehun yg ditinggal luhan. terinspirasi tragedi Luhan's confess di weibo dan Sehun update di instagram. /sungguh summary yg buruk kawan:'))


Angin berhembus, membawa pergi sejuta kenangan selama 5 tahun ini.

Seorang lelaki menatap pilu kearah langit. Perlahan, airmatanya turun terhembus angin. Ia tidak mencoba untuk mengusapnya, dengan tangan terkepal, sosok tinggi itu memukul kuat dadanya sembari meremas kuat kemejanya.

"Mengapa seperti ini?, tak bisakah kau menunggu ku lebih lama lagi hm? " lelaki itu berucap pelan.

Oh sehun's POV 

Sesak, sungguh aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan semua ini.

Aku tersenyum miris,

"Inikah akhirnya?" aku kembali tertawa pahit.

Airmataku terus mengalir, sungguh aku tak peduli betapa pengecutnya diriku sebagai seorang lelaki.

Author's POV

Sehun-lelaki itu- ,berbalik menuju kamar , meninggalkan balkon yg menyisakan sejuta perih dihatinya yang entah kapan akan sirna.

Sehun duduk diatas ranjang, lalu mengambil dan memakai topi kupluk diatas nakasnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Sembari memegang ponsel, Sehun berjalan keluar kamar.

"Hyung.. " panggil sehun lirih kepada lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan mata doenya.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah sehun

"ada apa sehuna? " jawab kyungsoo yang sedang duduk santai disofa ruang tengah

"Bisakah kau membuatkanku makanan? Aku lapar" ungkap sehun.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan

"Oke-oke baiklah.."

Kyungsoo dengan sigap memasak untuk sehun, magnae sekaligus dongsaeng yg sangat ia sayangi. Seperti sihir sekejap mata makanan yg dimasak kyungsoo telah matang. Aroma lezat menguar diseluruh penjuru dapur, lalu Kyungsoo meletakkan semua masakan itu keatas meja dengan rapih.

"Wah hyung, kurasa liurku akan menetes ketika mencium aromanya" puji sehun tulus.

"Ya ya, aku tau itu, sekarang cepat makan" titah Kyung soo.

Menit demi menit berlalu, suara dentingan sendok dan sumpit terdengar.

"Hyung, apa kau tau?" sehun bertanya tiba-tiba disela makannya.

"Tau apa? " jawab kyungsoo

"Luhan hyung telah memiliki seorang kekasih" ungkap sehun sembari tersenyum kekanakan.

PRANG

Kyungsoo tak sengaja menjatuhkan sendoknya, ia menegang dan menatap tak percaya kepada sehun

"A-apa maksudmu sehuna?" tanya kyungsoo, dahinya mengernyit kuat untuk menepis segala dugaan dalam pikirannya.

"Eih, apa hyung tidak membuka ponsel hari ini? Apa guna ponselmu itu hyung" jawab sehun sarkastis.

Kyungsoo dengan segera meninggalkan Sehun dan mengambil ponselnya diruang tengah, kemudian dengan langkah gontai Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur dan duduk didepan Sehun.

Wajahnya tertunduk dan tersirat ekspresi tidak percaya akan apa yg barusan dia lihat.

"Kyungsoo hyung? Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Apakah ini semua benar? Aku yakin ini hanyalah drama seperti baekhyun dan jongin kan?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya kemudian ia melanjutkan

"Sehuna, jawab aku!" tuntut Kyungsoo keras.

Sehun menunduk

"Aku tak tahu hyung" lirih sehun

"Luhan...aku tau dia tidak mungkin sungguh-sungguh melakukan hal ini"

"Tapi,Luhan hyung mengungkapkan langsung tentang semua ini. Tidak dengan agensi" ungkap Sehun.

"I-itu benar,tapi apakah dia ada menghubungimu? Dia tidak mungkin melakukan ini tanpa sebuah alasan sehuna!" suara Kyungsoo mengencang.

"Dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku."

"Sudahlah hyung, mungkin memang inilah yang ia inginkan." lanjut Sehun sembari tertawa jenaka namun terselip sedikit kepahitan diantara tawanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan mu?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo menohok keras jantung sehun.

Sehun terdiam. Perlahan dengan terpaksa tersenyum kembali

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mengapa? Ini adalah keputusannya,dan kita tentu harus menghormati itu kan?" jelas sehun

Kyung soo menatap sehun penuh iba. Kyung soo merunduk menahan airmata yg tak tahan untuk menguar dari matanya.

"Ya, kau benar sehuna" balas kyung soo lirih.

"Aku bangga padamu sehuna, kau sudah dewasa sekarang"batin kyungsoo.

"Tak apa hyung, aku baik-baik saja. " Sehun meraih tangan kyungsoo lalu menggenggamnya, karena hal itu,Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan senyuman masam.

"Kulihat, banyak aeris yg mengomentari postingan ig ku hyung. Kurasa mereka mengkhawatirkan ku haha" Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Benarkah? Lalu?"

"Ah, kurasa aku harus menunjukkan jika aku baik-baik saja kan?" tanya sehun.

"Ya, tentu.kau harus"

"Kalau begitu, mari kita berfoto hyung, aku akan meminta hyunbin hyung memoto kita"

"Ya baiklah"

Berselang kepergian Sehun, dengan sekejap ia datang ke dapur bersama Hyunbin hyungnya.

"Hyung, fotokan kami berdua ya"

pinta sehun dengan aegyonya

"Ya ya, sana cepatlah duduk" Hyunbin jengah melihat tingkah kekanakan Sehun dan segera memfotonya berdua dengan Kyungsoo

CEKREKK

"ini, ambilah"

"Ah, terima Kasih hyung"

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke bawah"

"Iya hyung"

Hyunbin melangkah keluar meninggalkan dua anak adam itu di dapur.

Terlihat hasil foto itu dengan Sehun yg berpose mengacungkan sendok dan sumpitnya seolah-olah ia bersiap untuk makan sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk sembari menggenggam sumpitnya.

"Wah, gayamu keren sekali difoto ini hyung. Ah ya ini _candid_ kkkk" Sehun terkikik ,dengan sigap ia memposting foto itu ke instagram dengan _caption_ 'memakan masakan Kyungsoo hyung ku'

Sehun terkekeh pelan membaca _captionny_ a, dengan hitungan detik foto itupun terkirim.

"Sehuna, cepat selesaikan makanmu" perintah kyungsoo

"Oke-oke"

Mereka berduapun melanjutkan makannya. Mencoba tak menghiraukan perasaan hancur dan kesedihan mendalam diantara kedua orang tersebut.

"Seharusnya kau tak mengalami hal ini Sehuna. Aku tau kau hancur" batin kyungsoo perih

"Kumohon bertahanlah" lanjut Kyungsoo lirih ,saking lirihnya sehun tidak mendengar ucapan itu.

Kyungsoo hanya berharap bahwa Sehun bisa menghadapi semua ini dengan kuat dan tegar, karena ia yakin, adik kecilnya itu telah dewasa dan mengerti bagaimana harus bertindak.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam diam...

"Kau harus bahagia walaupun bukan denganku, lagipula sekuat apapun aku berharap memintamu tidak pergi, yang pergi akan tetap pergi" -Sehun

 **END**


End file.
